1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly to wearable electronic devices.
2. Background Art
Advances in electronic device design have resulted in many devices becoming smaller and smaller. Portable electronic devices that once were the size of a shoebox now fit easily into a pocket. The reduction in size of the overall device means that the displays and user interfaces have also gotten smaller. It is sometimes challenging, when using small user interfaces, to accurately input data to a device. While stand-alone keypads and user interfaces can be used with portable electronic devices, the use of these stand-alone devices complicates the system, as it generally requires additional power sources, hardware integration, and either wired or wireless communication between the stand-alone device and the portable electronic device.
It would be advantageous to have an improved user interface suitable for use with a portable electronic device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.